<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Durasteel Tough by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167482">Durasteel Tough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Humor, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t get rid of Poe that easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Durasteel Tough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Reunion</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was in his hut after a training exercise when he felt a shift in the Force. A familiar shift. It was Poe — something about Poe’s presence just felt familiar. Right. And as Ben ducked under the hut doorframe (why did they seem to be built to make tall beings’ lives hell?) before breaking into a sprint, he felt a terrible, explosive joy. Poe had survived that mission to Dxun. He was safe. He almost thought back to one of those cheesy meadow runs in holofilms even as Poe ran to him and he ran to Poe — and then Poe hugged him, and it was like all those snarky thoughts melted away. <br/><br/>“You’re here,” Ben gasped, once he managed to pull away from Poe — sometimes, he swore, he just swore that he wouldn’t get enough of holding him like this. Feeling like he was bigger than Poe, Poe smaller, and yet he’d never do anything to hurt Poe. And Poe, the man he loved — well, Ben swore that Poe’s short stature was deceptive. He could be incredibly strong when he wanted to be. <br/><br/>“Yeah,” Poe said. He grinned. “Don’t worry about me, Ben. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”<br/><br/>Ben chuckled. Now that he knew that nothing bad had happened to Poe out on his mission, Ben could at least relax. He could breathe. <br/><br/>BB-8 butted against them, beeping cheerfully. Ben and Poe turned to look at the orange-and-white droid, laughing. <br/><br/>“Hey, little guy.” Ben squatted beside BB-8, patting him lightly. “Little bit banged up, aren’t you? You’re just like Poe — tough as durasteel.”<br/><br/>BB-8 beeped proudly. <br/><br/>“Yes,” Ben said, “You are. And you’re in need of repairs, small one.” He turned to look at Poe. “What do you think?”<br/><br/>Poe nodded. “Yeah. My poor buddy’s had a rough ride. Crash landing, not to mention struggling out there on ration packs...”<br/><br/>“Oh, you poor soul.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “You know, you could stay for dinner. I mean, Academy food’s not much; sometimes it looks like Dagobah threw up, but...”<br/><br/>Poe chuckled. “It’s not that bad. Come on.”<br/><br/>They headed towards the Academy then, and Ben could safely say that with Poe by his side, BB-8 in tow...they said that attachments were the path to the Dark, but he felt complete, somehow, with Poe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>